Library
The Library is a very large and magnificent room filed with books of all kinds. It was a present to Belle from the Beast. Architecture The library of Beast's Castle is an extremely large room with a high roof and fret-worked walls and roof. Cream colored double doors are open into the library. There's a big globe, a writing desk, some paintings, a magnificent fireplace, carpets and a few chairs on the colorful ceramic floor. The library possesses thousand cupboards and endless books with some staircases that lead people to the higher shelf and books ,also there are a few ladders in it. There are two long windows with long green curtains. There were some evil statues and designs in the library but surely when the spell broke, they all turned to pure designs. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast The library in the Beast's Castle had been left abandoned for a long time, due to the spell of Enchantress. When Belle was trying to enter the West Wing, Lumière was trying to persuade her not to enter there, he suggested that Belle should visit the library, but in that moment the Lumière's suggest just failed, so Belle didn't visit there. Sometime later, the Beast along with Cogsworth and Lumière, was watching Belle walking with Phillipe and Sultan from the balcony. In that moment he decided to do something for Belle. Cogsworth suggested him to do it with usual romantic gestures (flowers, chocolates, etc), But Lumière suggested to give her the library and Beast did it so. When Belle saw it for the first time, she was surprised and delighted and she was very grateful for the Beast's generosity. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas The library was visited during the midquel by Belle and various other enchanted objects while trying to write a story as a Christmas gift for Beast. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Beauty and the Beast: Marvel Comics The library was frequently visited by Belle and, occasionally, the Beast in several of the issues. In Issue 12, the wardrobe accessed the library to perform an opera for Belle, which saddened the Beast due to believing his attempted gift (rebounding her favorite book after it ended up destroyed by rain) paled in comparison due to her performing it before he could give it to her. New Adventures of Disney's Beauty and the Beast The library appeared in the first issue of the Disney Comics serial. In the first story, it appeared in a flashback in the first story when Mrs. Potts mentioned some of Adam's redeemable traits (such as being extremely studious in this case), and in the third story where Beast visits the library at the beckoning of Lumiere and Cogsworth to help him woo a woman via poetry, although Beast grew frustrated when his attempts at reading the book resulted in the book being destroyed. Once Upon a Time In the show, the library is localised at the same building that the clock tower. Originally deserted andafter that Belle had left the asylum where she was prisoner by The Evil Queen , it becames a library, renovated and offered by Rumpelstiltskin to his lover. This place had also a hidden room where Maleficent into dragon form was prisoner by Regina. Sailor Moon Crystal: Disney Adventurers Trivia *There's a small statue from Triton with his Trident on the library's writing desk, but it doesn't seems that they are same with the characters of ''The Little Mermaid. Category:Locations Category:Sections Category:Libraries